C'mere
by Monochromango
Summary: Arthur no sabía que ahora se volvería la desafortunada damisela de un héroe con terribles agallas y deseoso de ser amado más que nada. Que le estaría esperando al otro lado de la nada. AU. US/UK, FR/UK, y más.


**D**_isclaimer_**: **Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo autor _Himaruya Hidekaz_. Esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro salvo el de alimentar mi deseos como fangirl.

* * *

**C'mere**

_US/UK_

* * *

Era verano, podía decirlo por la velocidad con la que Cristine se estaba pudriendo y por el aroma a independencia que se desprendía del suelo. Pronto sería Julio, y su cumpleaños festejaría. Esperaba llevar a la chica como su acompañante pero esta no parecía tener la misma idea, y ello le hacía sentir una gran pena. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?, Cristine era hermosa, la chica más bella de ese condado, solo 17 años habían pasado sobre ella y desde el lunes por la mañana su cara se hallaba deformada y el olor tan extraño que emanaba estaba lejos de simular a las malvas de la terraza, del cual se había enamorado. Y aquello le decía que no parecía estar de acuerdo, hecho que no podía ocurrir, de ninguna manera. Porque la damisela siempre absolutamente siempre debe ir a lado del héroe que sea capaz de rescatarla de su cruel destino o algo parecido, como muestra de agradecimiento y un amor profundo nacido del encuentro.

De pronto el calor vino a su mente, y Alfred estaba seguro que se debía al él la indisposición de su chica y la inexistente, porque así debía serlo, intención que este tenía de joderle. Sus pasadas relaciones no terminaron tan rápido, como parecía estarlo haciendo esta, sobre todo las mantenidas de noviembre a febrero. Los rostros de sus novias habían conservado su belleza por mucho más tiempo. Quizás Cristine no había resultado ser la elegida.

"Hey!, Cristine"

Le habló mientras se hallaba en pie frente a un enorme ventanal de aquella vieja casa de madera situada en medio de enormes campos de alfalfa. Llevaba los brazos abiertos, recibiendo dichoso los rayos del sol en su cuerpo e inhalando hondo el frescor del campo regado por las aguas la pasada noche.

Alfred amaba el verano, y su novia, por la tanto, debía hacerlo.

O de lo contrario ella no viviría, a su lado, claro.

"¿Puedes sentirlo?"

La sonrisa aniñada, el fulgor en sus ojos y la alegría desbordada se mezclaban con la candidez del alba. El día brillaba y Jones más que nada.

"Pronto vendrá, y tu y yo lo veremos pasar"

Corrió la ventana lo suficiente para poder salir a los sembradíos, saltando como un crío y aplastando con un gesto poco arrepentido la alfalfa crecida.

"Oops!"

Saltando y gritando Alfred recibía a la mañana de ese martes de Junio, y ya ansiando brincarse el mes. Pero sabía que era imposible, lo sabía y por ello mismo se reía.

"C'mere, Cristine!"

Alfred no dejaba de danzar, reír y dar vueltas bajo el sol, llamando entre sus carcajadas el nombre de Cristine.

Pero la chica no salió, ni un momento, con la cara agusanada, la sangre reseca en sus fosas nasales y los intestinos manchando su hermoso y blanco vestido, se quedó recostada en el piso en una forma bastante cómica que le daban esos hombros distendidos y dislocados, con los ojos grises, ya vacíos, observando a Alfred disfrutar afuera en medio del sembradío.

Lanzando su júbilo a la nada.

* * *

El bullicio le estaba matando, eso y el clima de la ciudad.

No quería verse como un exagerado, pero siempre que pisaba suelo francés una incomodidad se le instalaba repentina y fuerte. Generándole jaquecas acompañadas de severas nauseas que solo hacían que su humor empeorara.

Desde luego que el país en sí apestaba por sí solo, pero no tanto como el hecho de que la sede se ubicara justamente en éste.

¿Qué concepto tenían acerca de la higiene estos cerdos?

Frotándose las sienes y sintiendo lo gélido de sus guantes de piel, Arthur suspiró aliviado mientras se apoyaba por completo en las paredes del vagón del metro. Ignorando las miradas de algunos idiotas que no dejaban de acosarlo. Probablemente reconociéndole como un intruso. Después de todo, los franceses se habían vuelto expertos en identificar ingleses.

Estaba seguro que más de alguno lo quería muerto y otro en su cama jadeando como loco por la simple idea de humillarlo y hacerle ver _cómo _es que lo hacen los expertos.

Arthur fijó sus enormes ojos en la palma de su mano derecha, sacándose el guante en esta. El anillo que llevaba puesto en el dedo anular era la principal razón de sus constantes viajes a Lyon y de los encuentros con _aquel _sujeto que no auguraban nada bueno.

Los pasajeros, en su mayoría, parecían ser estudiantes, universitarios para ser preciso. No le extrañaba esas miradas de recelo ni tampoco las enormemente descaradas. Por eso se había ubicado cerca de las salidas, y pegado el cuerpo a las paredes. La última vez tuvo que torcerle la mano a un joven estudiante de literatura por haberle palpado el trasero.

Pero no podía culparles, o no quería hacerlo cuando su aspecto no ayudaba en nada. Su estatura baja y esa complexión tan delgada aunada a sus grandes ojos y las cejas pobladas le daban un aspecto juvenil, siendo confundido con un mocoso preparatoriano con gustos muy formales.

El tren detuvo su trayecto, y Arthur se calzó nuevamente el guante, bajando del vagón con su portafolios en mano.

Sintiéndose asfixiado de momento, el estrés del viaje y el inevitable reencuentro le estaban acabando demasiado pronto o bien solo eran sus malditos nervios. Por ello no notó cuando una mano se colocó entre su gabardina, posándose en sus caderas y atrayéndole hacia un cuerpo que estaba seguro no conocía.

"_What the hell?!"_

Un suave soplido en su oído y el débil eco de una risilla le hicieron hervir la cabeza. Frunciendo la frente, apretando la mandíbula e incendiado sus ojos con un fuego verde.

"You, stupid punk!"

Arthur no pensó en nada, salvo quitarse de encima al sujeto que tenía. Tomándole de la muñeca, torciéndosela para hacerle volar por los aires sin soltársela y terminar por tumbarle en el suelo mientras sujetaba firme el brazo del sujeto.

"Effant de chienne!"

Le oyó decir al tipo con rabia, a lo que Arthur respondió tensando más el brazo.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar la llegada de la policía pues con todo ese alboroto y la gente mirándolo no tardaría en hacer presencia.

Y tal como pensara, los hombres llegaron de inmediato. Anunciándose con sus trajes llamativos y ridículos que de ninguna manera envidiaría. No.

"_Süreté Nationale_, reportándose. Les pedimos a los civiles guarden distancia. Este asunto nos compete exclusivamente a nosotros. Les rogamos sigan con sus actividades, deseándoles tengan un buen día"

Escucharlo de la policía inglesa era un deleite pero de estos afeminados simplemente se escuchaba ridículo e irritante.

"Oficial no es necesar-"

Arthur no pudo terminar su frase, y por un instante estuvo a punto de perder el agarre de su agresor al ser interrumpido por cierta voz capaz de hacerle perder la razón.

"Así que se ha repetido, otra vez, _mon amour_"

Allí de pie, portando una sonrisa galante, y pintarrajeado con sorna y burla en sus orbes de un sutil azulado, vistiendo despotismo aromatizado con el perfume de aquella rosa turca sujetada a su pecho; se encontraba nadamás y nadamenos que el director general de la policía francesa, y uno de los miembros más importantes de la Interpol, conocido como _Francia_.

"Es culpa de tus oficiales, que parecen estar más ocupados pintándose las uñas que cuidando a sus ciudadanos"

"Hum"

El joven adulto soltó una risilla ante el comentario mordaz hecho por Arthur, para enseguida hacer un gesto con sus largos dedos enguantados a un par de hombres que conformaban su escolta. Los cuales de inmediato se acercaron al inglés para ayudarle a ponerse en pie y aprisionar al hombre que le había atacado hace unos momentos.

"¿Se quedará adentro un rato?"

Arthur se frotaba las muñecas mientras veía como los demás uniformados sometían al chico y lo llevaban a paso apresurado a lo que parecía ser las oficinas de seguridad de la estación del metro.

"Lo suficiente para que pierda el semestre"

"¡¿Ah?!"

"¿Qué ocurre, _chérie_? ¿Preocupado por tu joven acosador? Tu afición por meter en problemas a nuestros estudiantes se está tornando popular"

La expresión en ese rostro barbudo, pulcramente aseado para su desgracia, le hirvió los sesos, despertándole unos tremendos deseos de abofetearlo y de paso dejarle marcado el contorno del anillo debajo de sus guantes.

"Estúpido"

"También me alegra verle, _monsieur_"

Arthur ignoró, de brazos cruzados, los finos dedos de Francia enredándose en su cabello, y la punta de la nariz de _ese_ odioso rosando su oído, aspirando el perfume que le cubría. Así como el delicado beso que dejaron aquellos labios arranados sobre su cabeza, mostrándole un deje de gentileza y devoción que solo hizo que su estómago se vaciara y le dieran ganas de tirarse a las vías más próximas del tren.

* * *

Un té verde cargado de sencha con regaliz, rosa, grosella negra, clavo de olor y naranja se había transformado en la bebida para su llegada desde hace un par de años. Francia quería que lo probara, diciéndole entre carcajadas y comentarios abrasivos que resultaría mucho mejor que el agua insípida que se bebía en casa.

"Mañana, me gustaría que probaras el _Sait German de Pres_, es una bebida dulce. Aunque me preocupa que se amargue una vez haga contacto con esos sucios labios que posees, _petit ami_"

Arthur ignoró la sugerencia, pero no la rechazó, levantando la taza para beber la infusión servida. A lado de su taza se hallaban los mentados macarrones de pistaches que la rana decía eran lo último en repostería allí en esa tierra hedionda.

Los observó sin interés para enseguida tomar uno y llevarlo hasta su boca. La explosión del sabor le tomó desprevenido, e incluso lo hizo sonrojar. La mirada le brillaba, de forma intensa, recordándole a Francia que su querida compañía poseía esmeraldas incrustadas en lugar de pupilas maquilladas en tonalidades verduscas.

"Hum"

Sonriéndose satisfecho ante la bella vista ofrecida por un hechizado inglés.

"Hey"

Que no tardó en reponerse de su trance y le volteaba a ver con marcado reproche, y con las mejillas infladas y las cejas curvadas, haciéndolo ver para su pesar terriblemente adorable.

"¿Ah?"

Arthur podía ver con claridad la tranquilidad emanando de Francia, quien había tomado una actitud totalmente relajada desde que se sentaran en ese café a lado de Saona.

"La reunión fue hace poco, a finales de mayo, así que, ¿por qué?"

Estaba seguro de que no solo se trataba de una invitación a tomar el té, ni mucho menos de esas reuniones sin trasfondos de las cuales no tenía registro alguno; nunca desde que conociera a ese tipo sentando frente suyo, había sido llamado una sola vez con motivos tan triviales como aquellos. Nunca.

"Este romántico empedernido quería verte"

Por eso le fastidiaba las vueltas que siempre le daba a los asuntos antes de iniciar a comentarlos.

"Déjate de idioteces _Francia_, y ya dime el _por qué_ me has mandado llamar"

Enserio que las ganas de partirle la cara no eran infundadas, cualquiera se sentiría de esa manera, ¿no es verdad?

"Siempre arruinando el encuentro, no comprendo todavía porque mantengo un romance contigo"

¿Lo arrestarían por tirar basura al río?, no, ¿qué pasaría con su imagen de caballero y protector de la naturaleza?, ¿las hadas con sus guaridas en los rosales de su casa le perdonarían?

"¡Bastardo! ¿quién dijo que era tu amante o algo por el estilo?"

No pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores a la cabeza, ni golpear la mesa en la que estaban sentados al levantarse precipitadamente con la intención de negar lo que el otro estaba bramando.

"Tan tímido"

"Muérete, rana"

Hubiera podido contenerse otro poco pero la verdad es que deseaba enormemente golpearlo, y no se contuvo de tirarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"Eso dolió, ¿sabes? Pero en algo tienes razón"

Le oyó decir mientras se arreglaba el cabello, ese que parecía trigo tostado cuando el sol descansaba sus rayos en ellos, ese mismo que adoraba y que jamás le diría, no, primero se arrancaría la lengua que decir algo semejante o algo que pudiera agradar a ese beodo de cuarta.

"Hace poco se ha comenzado a suscitar en los condados de Estados Unidos de América una serie de asesinatos un tanto peculiares"

Arthur alzó la ceja, sin terminar de darle un segundo sorbido a la taza.

"He hablado con el representante de este país pero dice que ni el FBI ha podido dar con él, además de que no se trata de un simple asesino. La forma en la que opera es compleja. Te llamé a ti porque tienes experiencia tratando con estos enfermos"

Francia hablaba del caso como si hablara del clima, mientras agitaba la cuchara dentro de su bebida.

"_Justamente estoy tratando con uno, imbécil_"

Por su parte él intentó nuevamente saborear el té servido.

"Necesito que te encargues de ello, _Inglaterra_"

El francés había dejado de lado la cuchara, entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa y clavando su mirada, ésa de azulados gentiles, sobre él. Logrando apreciar como ese mismo dulce azul se enfriaba rápido como los lagos de su casa ante la llegada de un invierno severo e insurrecto, semejando a los hielos al norte de Rusia.

Arthur comprendía, y se sentía halagado de cierta forma.

"¡Ha!, así que la gran potencia americana no puede con un chiflado y ¿necesitan de mí? No me jodas, es que no-"

No dijo nada, no cuando Francia se había puesto en pie para encorvarse hacia delante y tomarle de los cabellos enérgicamente, mirándole inclemente, quemándole con el fuego gélido y azuloso de sus ojos, de esos que en más de una ocasión creyera estúpidos y de los mismos que había comprendido, a su tiempo, podían ser mortíferos en muchos sentidos.

"Irás y regresarás, vivo, ¿entendiste, _ma chère_?"

Estaba lejos de ser sugerencia, o una súplica, era una orden, clara, precisa y que advertía que si no llegaba a cumplirla la pagaría. Estúpido, jodido y degenerado francés, ¿qué le hacía creer que acataría sus mandatos así como así?

Pero Inglaterra, Arthur, sabe que cuál es su posición en todo esto, y que decidió seguir pese a todas esas diferencias culturales, personales, y demás, con tal de estar al servicio de esa organización. Así pues se tragaría, por ahora, las ganas de mandarle a la mierda y aceptaría, de buena gana (ocultando su verdadera cara) la misión encomendada.

"Necesitaré compañía"

Arthur empujó un poco la taza, lo suficiente para mostrar su repentino desinterés en la bebida, estaba seguro que si la probaba ahora mismo los dulces sabores en ella se tornarían ácidos, agrios, en su garganta.

"Sabes que no puedo acompañarte, aunque si me lo ruegas podría hacer una excepción"

La ceja derecha iniciaba a brincarle tras lo dicho por el idiota frente suyo, enserio que poseía una habilidad innata para tocarle la moral. Así que harto hizo lo mismo que Francia, se puso en pie y le sujetó de la larga melena para empezar a tirar de ella con brutalidad.

"Por lo que veo quieres que te corte la cabeza, ¿eh, Rana?, nos vendría bien a todos cambiar a éste borracho apestoso que tenemos de jefe por algún otro"

Entre gritos, lloriqueos y una escena vergonzosa, Inglaterra se divertía para sus adentros el haber vuelto a ver a Francia, incluso de estar respirando ese maloliente, a según él, aroma de aquella patria. Olvidándose por completo de lo que encontraría una vez pisara tierra americana.

Arthur no sabía que ahora se volvería la desafortunada damisela de un héroe con terribles agallas y deseoso de ser amado más que nada. Que le estaría esperando al otro lado de la nada.

* * *

**C**_ontinuará..._


End file.
